


Poetry

by MraDiablousRiddle (MrsDiablousRiddle)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MraDiablousRiddle





	Poetry

A collection of poems I've written, these have only ever been published here and Wattpad and in my high school newspaper. So, if you see them on Wattpad they're still mine just under a different name.

Enjoy!


End file.
